For example, in an assembly line for a motor vehicle, when a spare wheel is taken out of a spare wheel supply section and transferred to a spare wheel retaining dish in a lower rear part of the motor vehicle, it is necessary to give the spare wheel various attitudes such as inclining it and inverting it, and all such operations have conventionally been carried out manually. In this case, since the spare wheel is a heavy object, the transfer operation involves heavy physical labor.